Harvey Kinkle
Harvey Kinkle is Sabrina's love interest and childhood friend. He is voiced by Bill Switzer. History Throughout all series, he's always constantly caught up in Sabrina's schemes. He enjoys skateboarding and is usually dense and oblivious about his childhood friend's secret magical ability. Harvey's experiences involving magic are brushed away, usually with him thinking it was hallucinations or dreams. He and Sabrina have shown to have crushes on each other throughout the series, but they struggle to express their feelings because of their shyness. Their relationship is hindered by Gem Stone (Animated Series) and sometimes Cassandra (Sabrina's Secret Life). Gem has a crush on him too, but he's indifferent to her, and even gets annoyed of Gem's attitude and behavior towards Sabrina. Physical Description In the episode, "You've Got a Friend," Harvey and Sabrina kiss. Also, in the episode, "Anywhere But Here," in Sabrina's adult life he is her husband with three kids. And, in "La Femme Sabrina," in the duration of the spell that turned reality into the Pound Sterling movie Harvey wanted, in the scene where he and Sabrina enter the "formal wear" scene, he comments that she "looks good!" At the end of "Harvzilla" he tells her that he was a having a dream where he "was mean to all my friends, even you Sabrina," implying that she is the last person he would ever want to be mean to. In "Truth or Scare," when Sabrina is in the Deer Tick Mine on Gem's dare, he soon enters the cave and finds her, saying, "Pi told me what you were up to. You think I was gonna let you do something this stupid without me? I mean, this stupid without me here to make sure you're okay?" which implies he cares about her safety and doesn't want her to do something dangerous or fun without him. Also in that episode, Sabrina gives Harvey a small kiss for saving her and Salem from the carnivorous roots and deranged rodents. In "Witchwrecked," when he, Chloe, Bernard and Slugloafe are trapped in cages and nets, he says he's more worried about Sabrina, who managed to avoid being trapped at the same time they did. He also comes to rescue her again when crazy Salem traps her, and she runs to him and hugs him. Episode Appearances Gallery Harveycharacterbox.png|Harvey Kinkle Harvey Kinkle Pool.jpg|Harvey Kinkle at the pool Harvey kinkel by cartoon2012-d5fpvf0.jpg 949262_1353584337424_220_300.png|Harvey trying to convince Sabrina that she could be Student of the Year. tumblr_mvbwazFBFS1rbexqko1_540.jpg tumblr_mvbwazFBFS1rbexqko2_540.jpg HarveyKinkle.png Truth or Scare.jpg I’m A Slave For Who.jpg I’m A Slave For Who (2).jpg I’m A Slave For Who (4).jpg I’m A Slave For Who (5).jpg I’m A Slave For Who (6).jpg I’m A Slave For Who (7).jpg Anywhere But Here.jpg Anywhere But Here (1).jpg Anywhere But Here (4).jpg Anywhere But Here (5).jpg Anywhere But Here (6).jpg Anywhere But Here (8).jpg Witch Switch (1).jpg Sabrina.The.Animated.Series.S01E16.Anywhere.But.Here.18.png Witch Switch (2).jpg Anywhere But Here (10).jpg Anywhere But Here (11).jpg Anywhere But Here (13).jpg Buff-Harvey-sabrina-the-animated-series-37645985-500-373.png Sabrina-and-Harvey-s-Kiss-sabrina-the-animated-series-37645967-1018-768.png Harvey-Punch-sabrina-the-animated-series-37646046-1024-765.png Shrink to Fit (10).jpg Shrink to Fit (11).jpg Fish Schtick (15).jpg Boy Meets Bike.jpg Boy Meets Bike (2).jpg Boogie Shoes.jpg Witchwrecked (1).jpg Witchwrecked (2).jpg Witchwrecked (5).jpg Witchwrecked (11).jpg Witchwrecked (15).jpg Witchwrecked (16).jpg Witchwrecked (17).jpg Witchwrecked (21).jpg Boogie Shoes (1).jpg Boogie Shoes (2).jpg Truth or Scare (9).jpg Truth or Scare (12).jpg Stone Broke.jpg The Grandparent Trap.jpg The Grandparent Trap (1).jpg The Grandparent Trap (2).jpg La Femma Sabrina (1).jpg La Femma Sabrina (2).jpg La Femma Sabrina (3).jpg La Femma Sabrina (4).jpg La Femma Sabrina (5).jpg La Femma Sabrina (7).jpg La Femma Sabrina (8).jpg La Femma Sabrina (9).jpg Paranormal Pi.jpg Paranormal Pi (2).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (2).jpg At the Hop.jpg At the Hop (1).jpg At the Hop (2).jpg At the Hop (3).jpg At the Hop (4).jpg At the Hop (6).jpg At the Hop (7).jpg At the Hop (8).jpg At the Hop (14).jpg Boogie Shoes (6).jpg|Harvey in his Ballet class from the early 1991-92 Boogie Shoes (7).jpg Boogie Shoes (8).jpg Has Anybody Seen My Quigley.jpg Has Anybody Seen My Quigley (1).jpg Boy Meets Bike (3).jpg Boy Meets Bike (5).jpg Boy Meets Bike (6).jpg Boy Meets Bike (7).jpg Boy Meets Bike (8).jpg Boy Meets Bike (14).jpg Boy Meets Bike (15).jpg Boy Meets Bike (19).jpg Boy Meets Bike (20).jpg Boy Meets Bike (25).jpg Boy Meets Bike (26).jpg Harvzilla (1).jpg Harvzilla (5).jpg Harvzilla (7).jpg Harvzilla (8).jpg Harvzilla (14).jpg Harvzilla (15).jpg Harvzilla (16).jpg Harvzilla (18).jpg Harvzilla (21).jpg Harvzilla (22).jpg Harvzilla (23).jpg Harvzilla (24).jpg Harvzilla (26).jpg Harvzilla (31).jpg Harvzilla (32).jpg Harvzilla (33).jpg No Time to be a Hero (3).jpg No Time to be a Hero (5).jpg No Time to be a Hero (13).jpg No Time to be a Hero (30).jpg Brina Baby (2).jpg No Time to be a Hero (40).jpg No Time to be a Hero (43).jpg Feats of Clay.jpg Feats of Clay (4).jpg Feats of Clay (7).jpg Feats of Clay (9).jpg Feats of Clay (10).jpg Feats of Clay (11).jpg Feats of Clay (12).jpg Feats of Clay (16).jpg Feats of Clay (17).jpg Witchy Grrrls.jpg Extreme Harvey (3).jpg Extreme Harvey (4).jpg Extreme Harvey (6).jpg Extreme Harvey (7).jpg Extreme Harvey (10).jpg Field of Screams (2).jpg Upside Down Town (1).jpg Upside Down Town (2).jpg Upside Down Town (3).jpg Upside Down Town (4).jpg Upside Down Town (5).jpg Hex Exchanged Student (2).jpg|Age of 7 years old 1993-94 Witchmas Carole (2).jpg Witchmas Carole (6).jpg Witchmas Carole (8).jpg Witchmas Carole (9).jpg Witchmas Carole (15).jpg Upside Down Town (6).jpg Send in the Clones.jpg Strange New World (2).jpg Strange New World (9).jpg Food Tude.jpg Food Tude (1).jpg What Becomes of the Broken Hearted.jpg What Becomes of the Broken Hearted (1).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (7).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (8).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (9).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (11).jpg Witchitis (9).jpg Witchitis (11).jpg Witchitis (14).jpg Witchitis (21).jpg Witchitis (22).jpg Witchitis (24).jpg Witchitis (27).jpg Witchitis (29).jpg Witchitis (30).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (12).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (13).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (20).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (32).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (33).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (46).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (47).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (54).jpg Witchmas Carole (21).jpg Witchitis (33).jpg Witchitis (34).jpg Witchitis (35).jpg Witchitis (37).jpg Witchitis (39).jpg My Stepmother The Babe (2).jpg|Harvey: I'm going to be Lovesick Sabrina: Oh Harvey, I'll still Love you with all my heart. My Stepmother The Babe (6).jpg My Stepmother The Babe (11).jpg Boogie Shoes (14).jpg Picture Perfect (4).jpg Picture Perfect (5).jpg Picture Perfect (8).jpg Field Trippin' (2).jpg Paranormal Pi (11).jpg Paranormal Pi (13).jpg Picture Perfect (11).jpg Picture Perfect (12).jpg Picture Perfect (15).jpg Paranormal Pi (21).jpg I’m A Slave For Who (9).jpg I’m A Slave For Who (10).jpg Anywhere But Here (16).jpg Anywhere But Here (17).jpg Anywhere But Here (18).jpg No Time to be a Hero (61).jpg Hex Exchanged Student (6).jpg Hex Exchanged Student (7).jpg Boogie Shoes (16).jpg Shrink to Fit (15).jpg Witchwrecked (25).jpg Witchwrecked (28).jpg Stage Fright (2).jpg Stage Fright (13).jpg Witchwrecked (37).jpg References Category:Minor Characters Category:Fathers Category:Protagonists Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Players Category:American characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Humans